


calypso

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: listen to me ramble because my girlfriend fell asleep





	calypso

calypso was fated by the gods for unrequited love

she deserves better!!

god, that must suck

ik ik she's not even real but i'm rereading percy jackson and i want someone to talk to it about and liz is asleep

unrequited love kind of sucks

although if you're not even trying that's kind of your problem i think

like it sucks but don't blame the other person for not loving you

i think i am hard to love

but i think that's okay because i don't need everyone to love me

they love me, and my friends love me, and my family loves me, and that is enough for me

idk man i am just Annoying

like not even joking i just do stupid shit

i'll make you playlists and take any holiday as an excuse to buy you stuff because i'm lame

you know what sounds really nice right now

reading with my head on their chest 

i would like that

but for now i will just read with a million blankets

good night love you


End file.
